


Hollow to the Bone

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Gaslighting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Manipulation, Referenced Curie/Eldarion, ends justify the means, referenced liliana/curie/eldarion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Saira was an intelligent and capable woman - and so very easily manipulated, Curie mused.Chapter two: Liliana has pity.
Relationships: Saira al-Tahan/Liliana Beekos, Saira al-Tahan/Marie Curie (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Curie

Saira was an intelligent and capable woman. 

Yet she was also so easily manipulated and exploited, Curie mused as she traced her hand over Saira’s breasts and down her stomach, watching the muscles there contract. A sliver of pity coursed through her, but never enough to stop. 

It had gotten her a base of operation, more intel than she ever had, it had gotten her _Wilde_ and as an operative he was indeed invaluable. So if she planted little suggestions into Saira's brain, if she used a few tricks from Eldarion, if she got Saira naked and into bed and _screaming_ , hollowing her out just a bit more each time, taking little morsels that accumulated to everything Saira had, twisting her heart to make her more loyal to Curie than she ever was to Apophis, well, that was a small price to pay. 

She only wished Eldarion was here to reassure her that she was doing the _right_ thing. But there was nothing to be done about that, except hope and wait. In the meantime Curie would entertain herself with this extraordinary woman, so long overlooked by everyone around her that she was desperate for any attention paid to her.


	2. Liliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liliana tells Saira the truth.

Saira slaps Liliana hard across the face. “Do not ever dare to say that again,” she tells her furiously and for a moment Liliana freezes. Then she backhands Saira hard enough to make her own hand sting and Saira's teeth click together.

"What, like you aren't?" She says, anger rising in her own voice. "Curie's little pet. And do you think you are the first or are going to be the last? Clamouring for any sign of acknowledgement and pride from her, paying with everything you have and spreading your legs?" 

She closes her hand around Saira's throat and leans in. "Does she call you her sweet girl too," she asks viciously and Saira shoves her back, tears of shock in her eyes. Liliana watches her circle through realization and futile anger and pain. She knows it all too well. It's driven her to seek other venues of attention, leading to her research being even more exploited than Curie and Eldarion had her hopes and her body.

She pities Saira, for only realizing it now, all her wealth and possessions stripped away, her family scattered, her allies on Curie's payroll, locked away in a cage of her own making and the world with little to no room to carve her own way into it. It's enough for her to reach out and put back the strand of hair in Saira's bun that came loose. 

"I'm sorry," she says and intends to walk away. Liliana does not expect for Saira to grasp her hand and reel her in, breathing a kiss against her lips. 

"No, thank you, for telling me the truth."


End file.
